


Goblin's Gin

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartemius is Harry's mother, Dream Sex, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenrir is a big softy, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Severus is harry's dad, drugged Sirius, harry is 16, sirius didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone drugged Sirius, Harry is hurt and missing and the dark lord is pissed off<br/>but the real question is can Harry forgive his godfather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where I am going with this, it just popped into my head.
> 
>  
> 
> .....kindred x-x-x

He didn’t remember much from the night before, he had drunk so much that very thing was a painful blur. He got up from the floor of the living room and found the place was trashed he groaned as he picked up a bottle of Goblins Gin “Shit.” He grumbled, he shouldn’t have drink his body doesn’t agree with it, it makes him aggressive and wild…poor Harry…he thought as he walked into the kitchen to find an even bigger mess. “Harry.” He whispered a he had a flash of last night of his godson crying “Shit!” He cried out louder as he turned tail out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to his godson’s room.

He stood at the door feeling his heart bang against his ribcage as he raised his hand to the door and knocked “Harry.” He called out, he got no answer “Hey cub listen, if I said or did something last night I’m really sorry.” He said thought the door but still he got nothing from the other side. He felt sick did he really scare him that badly. He open door and walked in to find the room empty “Harry?” He called out as he looked around to see if he could find his godson. The only thing he found was Harry bloody clothes and bloody rag and it made his breath hick high in his throat “Oh Merlin!” He cried out as he ran out the room screaming for his godson looking in very room of the house. 

Harry had been missing for 3 days as Sirius tried to explain to the others what he could remember “I never brought that drink into this house, I…I don’t normally touch it not since my younger years.” He said as he rubbed his eyes as a blinder of a head ache grew   
“It’s true the Black have bad reaction to them.” Remus said as he looked to the floor.   
“Even so why the hell did you drink it!” Molly yelled at him, Sirius shook his head and place his hand over his eyes and cried   
“I don’t know I would never touch it that stuff! Merlin I can’t remember a thing!” He cried out. Dumbledore looked to Snape and nodded to the hangover dark haired man   
“Severus would you please.” He asked,  
“If I must.” He walked over to Sirius and pointed in wand at the man’s head and started to go thought the mess of his memory before fall out with his own head ache. “The drink was drugged, that is why his memory is so bad. Someone must have known what Goblin Gin does to the Black family and laced it with a forget me not potion or something stronger.” He said   
“S…So it’s not my fault?” Sirius whispered   
“That is not how Harry will see it.” Remus said sadly,   
“Where would he go? He can’t heal himself.” Molly asked as he held onto her husband who warped his arms around him   
“What was the purpose of this?” Severus said out loud “If it was make Black kill the boy then there would have been easier ways to do that. If it was just to make him scared of him then where has he gone unless something else happen?” 

No one spoke for a long time, Remus held Harry’s shirt in his arms bringing it up to face and taking in a deep breath of his cub scent and then he froze with horror written over his face as he stared at the wall “He’s pregnant.” Remus whispered   
“Remus what was that?” Dumbledore asked as very now looked at the wolf. He turned his head and looked at them  
“Harry is pregnant, I could never smelt it before but now I can.” He told them feeling his eyes well up as Sirius cried out in pain at the thought of hurt his cub while he is pregnant   
“Can you tell who the father is?” Dumbledore asked, Remus buried his nose into the shirt and sniffed deeply but shook his head   
“I can’t pick up anything on the father, that’s weird.” He told them   
“How is that weird?” The red head man asked as he helped his wife sit down   
“When someone becomes pregnant the other person scent is intertwined with the bearer’s scent. Harry would have spelt of the father.” Sirius said numbly as he looked at his bruised hands.   
“Did he tell anyone who he was dating or was he seeing someone?” Dumbledore asked, very one shook their head. 

Remus rubbed the back of his head and sighed “He’s been having dreams.” He told them, they looked at him “Dreams that confused him he thought sometimes they were real other times he knew they were dreams. But he would always end up having…sex with someone in them and it was always the same…man.” He winced at the term man, they were frowning again and Severus groaned and dropped to a chair before looking back up   
“Voldemort.” Remus nodded   
“That is what he told me.”   
“What didn’t you say anything!” Sirius yelled at the wolf, amber eyes looked at him darkly with a frown   
“I DIDN’T THINK HE COULD KNOCK UP OUR CUB THOUGHT DREAMS!” Remus yelled back angrily   
“Yeah but who wanted him hurt enough badly that he could lose it?” Snape asked as he watched two snarl at each other before they looked at him   
“I don’t know?”


	2. Chapter 2

One week missing…  
Severus bowed before the Dark Lord, and waited for him to speak to him ‘this is how master and servant worked’ the words rang in his head but he liked to think of it as ‘master and slave.’ “Severus my wolf in sheep clothing what knew do you have for me?” He hissed, Snape rose to his full height and looked up at the red eyed man   
“Harry Potter is missing.” He told him. The Dark Lord snapped head up and looked darkly at the potion master before him.   
“Missing?” He hissed angrily  
“Yes my Lord, it seems that someone had slipped into Sirius Black’s home and left a bottle of Goblin Gin for him, knowing that the Black have a bad reaction with that type of drink but it was also laced with a strong form of forget me not potion. It seems Black while under the hold of this drug, drink cocktail attack his godson.”  
“And naturally the boy ran.” The Dark Lord said as he rose from his chair “What of his godfather?” He asked   
“He’s in piece at the thought alone of what he could have done. He found Potter’s bloody clothes and rag in the boy’s room the place was shambles when we got there.” Voldemort ran his fingers thought his slicked black hair before turned back to Snape   
“When did this happen?” He asked   
“7 days ago.”   
“Crucio!” Snape dropped to the floor and shook in pain as he tried his hardest not to scream. 

The dark Lord pulled his wand away and stood over him looking like he could murder Snape with just a flick of his wrists. “A WEEK! HE’S BEEN MISSING FOR A WEEK AND YOU JUST TELL ME THIS NOW!” He yelled, it’s rare these days to see Lord Voldemort at boiling point and when he is it’s normally about two things one Harry Potter and Two Albus fucking Dumbledore.  
“I’ve been busy looking for him since we found out that he is pregnant.” Voldemort held himself back from throttling the man and looked at him   
“That is why I want my little anguis here and safe with me.” He told him though gritted teeth “You will go out there and you will look harder for him and when you find him you will bring him right here where he belonged in the first place. Also as you waited so long to tell me this you can find out who drugged his godfather!” He snapped “Now go and do not return without my queen!” 

Snape found him after he leant that boy had a thing for werewolves, he was hiding with the local pack the female alpha didn’t mind that a wizard living with them, especially ones who were young, abused and pregnant and Harry fitted the bill to the T. He walked into the camp site and walked over to the Alpha and spoke to her about who he was looking for at first she didn’t want to tell him about the small raven haired boy she had there who came to her battered and bruised but when Snape told her who the father of Harry’s baby was she nodded and pointed to a hut.

He walked over to stand alone hut and walked in without knocking, Harry was laying on the bed sipping a cup of tea still covered in cuts and bruises as this pack didn’t believe in wizard magic or healing. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes as he dropped his tea to the floor “P…Please don’t send me back.” He whispered, Snape felt his throat become dry as he watched the teen push himself from the bed and crawl into the corner   
“I’m not going to, I am taking you to the Dark Lord.” Harry looked at him with fear shinning in his eyes as he rose to shaky legs “And for your information Black was drugged.” He said as he grabbed the boy who was only wearing a T shirt’s arm and started to pull him out the hurt. 

Harry was quiet and far to compliant and the potion master guessed he should have healed him first which made him stop and look at him “Have you lost the baby?” He asked, the teen shook his head   
“No.”   
“Good.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to him “Drink it will heal what injuries you have.” He told him, the bright green eyes looked up at him as he held the bottle close   
“What do you mean he was drugged?” he whispered as he uncorked the bottle, Snape frowned at him and sighed   
“Someone drugged Black to hurt you, whether it was to kill our baby or just you we don’t know but it wasn’t his fault.” Harry started at the man’s chest fighting back the tears   
“He doesn’t hate me.” He cried as he dropped to the potion bottom   
“POTTER!” Severus snapped as he watched potion seep into mud “You…” He didn’t finish what he was going to say when the boy passed out and swayed into his arms “You silly boy.” Snape said softly as he picked up the 16 year old and held him close like a loving father would to a sickly child. 

Severus brought him to the Dark Lord who smiled at the his believe queen as the healer healed him “How is he?” he asked the white haired healer, the man looked at him with a frown and he rubbed his head   
“This was a frenzy beating he is luck that they are both alive. I think with powerful core he has that is what kept them alive.” Voldemort nodded and sighed as he sat on the bed and held the pale hand   
“Our child?”   
“Small for this part of the pregnancy.” The healer said   
“He was conceived thought living dream I knew it would make him a little smaller and it was draw more power from Harry.” He told the man, the healer shocked his head and looked like he could have screamed at the Dark Lord   
“Do you understand how dangerous Living Dreams are? They both could have died yes while your research is right it would have drawn power from Harry to start the pregnancy up you should have been there to take over no wonder his wound weren’t healing right!” He growled at the Dark Lord who just looked shocked at someone has growled at him   
“I am sorry, but I had no way to get to him at the time.”   
“That doesn’t make it any better.” 

He appeared in front of Black who was sat in the front room looking blankly at the fire “he’s been like this since he found out about what he’s done.” Lupin said with a sad look as he looked back at the potion master   
“There is something you and Black need to hear.” He said to the wolf. Snape stood there and looked both of them “I found Harry.” They both looked at him and Sirius shot up out of the chair for the first time in a week “I took him to the Dark Lord.”   
“WHAT!” Sirius snarled as Remus held him back   
“And it was Dumbledore who sent the Goblin’s Gin to you.” He added, he learn of this when he found the strongest form of Forget me not potion that was mixed with some kind of muggle drug and mixed with that green gin he is shocked that it didn’t kill Black.  
“WHAT!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has been updated and I know it still needs a beta but give it a rest people!

Severus watched the two men look horrified, then he let his words sink in to their mind …who else know how the drink effected the Black family, who else got into the house leave the bottle for Sirius to find and finely who else would have a lot to lose if Harry had the dark Lord’s child… “There’s more.” Severus suddenly said breaking the silence, Sirius looked like he was ready to be sick as he looked at the potion master  
“Please Severus no more.” It was Remus who pleaded with him as he dropped into the arm chair, he knew with Harry going missing and the thought of someone planned this had this had taken its toll out on all of them. But Remus looked more worn out than the rest. 

But then he wondered about the wolf pack that he found Harry in and he knew Remus would have known which packs would be safe for a pregnant run away teen who and is hurt. But he kept these thought to himself…I will ask him later…he thought as he saw the amber eyes look up at Snape with tried eyes   
“I’m sorry Remus but I need to tell you this. While looking thought Dumbledore’s things I found many items belong to Harry and his family. One of which is a memory I took it with me to my own chambers and watched it. Harry is my son.”

His voice was shaky as he said those words ‘Harry is my son’ even to his own tongue it founded like it stung. Remus was quiet as Sirius matched over to him and snarled “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HARRY IS LILLY’S AND JAMES’ SON NOT YOURS!” As he poked the man in the chest but all the potion master did was pushed the dark haired man back into the chair and looked up at him with a hurt look on his face.  
“Harry is indeed my flesh and blood and Lilly wasn’t Harry’s mother, Barty Crouch Jr is.” He told him as if they were talking about the weather.  
“B…Barty…” Sirius started to chock on that name  
“He is his mother and we had sex now get over it.” Snape told him, Remus looked up at him and pinched the bridge of his nose he was tried he just wanted to close his eyes a sleep it was all becoming too much for him “Ill Remus.” Severus asked making Sirius look towards his partner   
“I haven’t been sleep well. I’m fine once I know my cub is safe.” He told him  
“Alright if you say so. The Dark Lord is willing to let you see your cub and Harry knows it wasn’t your doings Black I made sure of that.” 

Sirius looked at the potion master that stood tall looming above him. All the dark haired man wants to do is lash out and throttle the man but his mind was still trying to work out how Severus Snape and Barty Crouch Jr had even had the chance to fuck…Barty is younger than Snape, by 5 years… “Hold on… if Barty is Harry mother that means he was about 15/16 hell maybe even 17 when he had our cub?” He asked.  
“Yes Barty was 16 years old when I got him pregnant. If you want to know the whole sorry saga Black it went something like this. The Dark Lord had many of his follower’s fuck each other in a temp to create better and more powerful followers but that plan went downhill when half of the Death Eaters found out they couldn’t have children. Then his plan was to get the young lost soul’s he manage to recruit to bare young but to many were too young to have children and their bodies couldn’t handle it. It caused more problems than it was worth.” He said   
“But how did Harry end up with Lilly and James?” Sirius asked  
“I do not know, Barty never talked about the attack on the house or his person I never knew what happen I just assumed that our child died and that is what broke him. He was never the same after that he…he went in sane like Bellatrix” It was Remus turn to speak   
“So Harry has forgiven Sirius?” changing the subject matter,  
“Yes.”

Meanwhile….  
Harry was put on bed rest until the baby was born and he was happy with that. His body ached all over but not as bad as before and it was mainly due to the baby growling and putting pressure on his back and aches. Tom would visit him very day and spend hours with him and kissed his neck and sit behind him just to hold him and whispered sweet soothing words in parseltongue and it was like having ripples of magic cover his body and he swore he could feel the baby grow. 

It had to be Tom’s magic help the child become healthy and strong and he felt better for it, he had be told by the healers the risks he was putting himself in by using his core and only his core to feed the baby. But the teen told him he figures that part out and was using another person core to help only when he got to see this person would he let the man feed his child. The Dark Lord and the doctors look confused at each other “Who they would have to either be related to you or share the same core and I don’t think that there are that many people who share the same core as you?” The healer asked, Harry shook his head and smiled at him as he looked at them   
“Not if there are werewolves and mark you as their cub.” Harry smiled, Tom looked shock and turned to the healer   
“Is he right?” He asked  
“Well I suppose that could happen, I…I will have check.” He said as he looked back at the teen.

That had made Harry’s day it’s not often he could show everyone how clever he really is. The Dark Lord love the fact that his future queen is cunning. He nuzzled Harry’s neck as his hands ran over the bump as he spoke “Things will become very confusing for you my love and I don’t want to course any more stress on you but I think this is something you need to hear.” He whispered, Harry leaned back against his chest and looked up at him  
“What?” He asked fear slipping into his voice  
“I want you to hear it once everyone is here.” He whispered to him as he brushed the raven haired off his pale face  
“Everyone?”   
“Your godfathers and…Severus Snape.” Harry was quiet,  
“Why Snape?” He asked, he knew that the man came looking for him and took care of him until he returned him to Voldemort   
“He needs to tell you something in person.” Tom whispered as he kissed Harry’s next “Will you be okay if you see your God father?” He asked   
“Yes.” Harry whispered back to him, he was fearful about seeing Sirius he didn’t know if he did would he be looking for the exit or want to cower in the corner. 

It was much later in the day the sun was now setting turning the sky into firey red then slipping into purple black. Harry was sat up in the bed reading a book when Tom walked back in with three other people. The green eyed teen watched as Sirius walked in behind Remus his eyes grey stormy blues would flicker to him and then back to the ground. Harry pulled himself up more and pulled the blankets around himself and looked Remus and frowned at the pale looking wolf “Thank you for coming Lord Black and Lord Lupin.” He hear Tom say “I have one rule if Harry wants you to leave then leave. I have rooms set up for you two if you wish to stay close to your cub.”   
“Thank you for being understanding.” Remus said, knowing full well that Sirius would have tried to kill him and with Moony acting up he was pretty sure he could do the same thing.   
“Your welcome. Now please sit.” They sat down quietly looking at the teen who was feeling uncomfortable with the eyes on him. 

Harry looked at Tom then to the rest of them he could see that Sirius was trying not cry and looked dreadful like he hadn’t slept, washed or eaten in weeks. “Shall we started, I started to send Harry living dreams about a year ago. At first my plan was to find out what Harry knew and to see how he lived and what Dumbledore was doing with him. After a while I started to…want him more than ever before and well I assume you can guess what happen. It was only in Harry’s 3 months of pregnancy I knew something had changed and would only become difficult.” Tom said as he stood next to Harry who remind quiet   
“He still a child, I know you have very little care for those laws but there is a reason for them.” Severus said “I’m sure you remember what happen?”   
“I do remember and I am afraid that I did not learn from my mistakes as our healer informed me.” He told then as the teen let out a huff as he pushed himself up a bite more “Severus can you tell us what you found out?” Harry turned to the dark haired potion master   
“I learnt that Dumbledore sent the bottle to your home he masked it as fire whisky to make sure Black would drink it. He was Headmaster when we were teens he would have found out what Goblin Gin does to a member of the Black family, He stole a strong forget-me- not potion from my lab and mixed it with a muggle drug before adding it to the drink. I am unsure whether he wanted you dead or just hurt but he still wanted you to lose that baby.” Harry frowned and looked down at the book that was still open in his lap before he closed it and pushed it away from him   
“What else did you find out?” Harry whispered, he knew Snape was holding something back from him  
“I know how you feel about me Harry and you have every right to after the way I have treated. I’m your father and Barty Crouch Jr is your mother.” 

The teen looked at him blankly before he looked at every one in the room before he let out a shaky laugh as he ran his fingers over his bump before looking up right in Snape’s eyes “I know.” Harry said, there was many reactions all of them were ‘what?’ and ‘how?’ “Barty told me in my 4th year before the grave yard. No he didn’t tell me what you were planning.” Harry said as he looked up at Tom who gave a sheepish look   
“Why did he tell you?” Remus asked softly as he could   
“He need closure I guess.” He smiled weakly at the memory “He told he never stopped searching form me even tho he thought I could be dead and as he was locked up he had his mother look for me and he heard you talk about me Sirius.” The dark haired man looked up at the teen who gave him a small smile “At first he thought I was just a brat that killed his beloved Dark Lord and then he started to follow me and watch me.” Sirius got of the chair and knelt by the bed looking up at the young boy  
“W…Why didn’t you tell us?” He whispered   
“Dumbledore.” Harry whispered, not quite meeting the man in the eyes “I want to when they dragged him away as he kicking and screaming but I never said a thing because Barty asked me not.” He cried, he used the back of his sleeve to wipe his eyes “I do regret not saying anything but what good would it have done? Nothing, Dumbledore would have thought I was brained washed… I wanted to save him I did.”   
“Would it help if I said that Barty still has his soul and is living with Fenrir?” before Harry could even ask Remus fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius picked Remus up and placed him on the bed, Harry crawled over to him and touched his face feeling the hot sticky skin then he realised something that made him feel sick with fear “Is the baby doing this?” He asked, Severus and Sirius looked at him oddly as Tom walked to the door and yelled for a Death Eater to call the healer   
“What do you mean?” Sirius asked, seeing tears well up in Harry’s eyes   
“I…I couldn’t use Tom’s magic to help my baby’s growth and…and Remus…”  
“Remus didn’t know? He told us that he didn’t know you were pregnant!” Sirius said looking up at the watery green eyes   
“I told him not to tell anyone unless he had no choice.” Harry whispered as he watched his father wave his wand over the wolf as Remus groans in pain   
“No it’s not your doing Harry or the baby’s, he’s been poisoned.” Severus said with a frown as he checked the wolf’s haggard clothes or anything and then he found it a small potion bottle pulling it out of his inner pocket, he took the cork out and sniffed it before looking up at Sirius “Who gave him this potion?” The wavy dark haired man looked at the bottle and frowned   
“You make them for him and Dumbledore delivers them?”

The Healer arrived not long after Remus started throwing up black sludge “You don’t do anything by halves do you?” The Healer muttered as he walked over to the bed Severus handed the bottle to the healer   
“His wolfbane was poison.” The potion master said “He threw up black vomit not long ago.”  
“Good his body is fight it, it must have been designed to weaken the wolf.” Healer said as he watched the feverish wolf turned his head away from the voices “We need to take him to another room, I think I know what this is.” He told them as he turned to Harry who was curled up in the corner with fresh tears in his eyes “I want you to take the calming draft Harry and once I am done with your friend I will come and see you alright?” He asked the teen Harry nodded as Tom handed him the calming   
“Can I see him after you’re finished?” The teen asked as he downed calming draft   
“We will see.” He told Harry as turned and left the room as Sirius hesitated before he kissed the teen on the forehead with teared filled eyes   
“I’m sorry cub, I hope you can forgive me.” Harry looked up at him with a tried smiled   
“I can forgive you.” He whispered as the dark haired man picked up Remus and walked out the room.

Harry feeling very-very chilled as he looked up at Tom who smiled softly down at him and reached and touches his cheek before leaning down and kissing his lover on his lips making Harry sigh tiredly. “When can I see my mother?” Harry asked   
“Soon my love, I need to call Fenrir to being him back into the country.” Tom smiled as he looked towards Snape “Is that alright with you Severus?”   
“What do you think? I would love nothing more than to see him again.” Snape hissed, the red eye man raised an eye brow he really didn’t know that Snape care that deeply for the younger man.  
“Very well then I shall go and speak to Fenrir, he might be able to help Remus.” He said as he walked back out the room now leaving Harry alone with Snape. 

The black eyed man looked at the bright green eyed teen. He took in his son’s appearances and watched as the remains of the bruises clung to his skin and the soft round bump of his stomach where his bloody master planted his seed and let it grew. “Harry I need you to show me your last memory of Barty? Please?” Severus asked, Harry gave him a tried look as the potion master hovered inches from bed as if he was afraid to be any closer to him   
“If you don’t sit down next to me on this bed then I won’t let you see my memory about mum.” The dark haired man blinked in shock that the boy was willing to show him. He moved quickly to the bed and sits down in front of the teen as he pulled out his wand   
“You sure you’re okay wit this?” Snape asked softly, Harry nods at him and sighs   
“I’ve been wanting to show someone this memory for a long time.” 

Holding his wand at the teen’s head and used his wand wordlessly as he dove into Harry’s memory to the four years. The fake moody had just dragged a crying teen into his offices and watched Harry hyperventilate at the memory of the grave yard. He changed back quickly into Barty and pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him whispering soft comforting words to the dark haired boys as he cried onto his shoulder “Shhh my sweet boy I’ve got you.” He whispered   
“He killed him he killed him in front of me!” Harry cried. Barty pulled him over to the chair and sat him down before looking at the cuts and bruises on Harry’s body from what he could see   
“I’m so sorry Harry I didn’t know two of you would end up there. Did he hurt you badly?” Harry shivered and looked up at him with tear filled eyes   
“Yes.” Was all he breathed out before he heard someone banding on the doors.

Harry stood up and looked the doors as it rattled in it frame “They found out.” Barty hissed as he turned to his son with sad eyes “Harry you have to do something for me.” He begged the boy as he grabbed his arms making Harry wince at the tightness   
“Mum you need to take your potion!” Harry said, but the older man shook his head   
“They know, I need you to lie tell them I here to hurt you that my plan was to deliver you to death. Please Harry no good will ever come from them knowing who we are who you are. Harry promises me!” He has tears in his eyes as he cupped the child’s bruised face   
“I…I…I promises mum.” Harry cried even more than before  
“Know I love you and I am so proud of you and please forgive me for this.” He said wiping his tears away and kissed his Harry’s forehead before pushing Harry to the ground and yelled “CRUCIO.” 

Snape pulled out of Harry’s memory as looked at the teen who was quiet and looked like he has been crying. “I’m happy to know he isn’t dead?” Harry whispered as he looked up at his father.   
“I know what you mean, I thought he truly lost his mind in those cells but maybe not.” Severus whispered as he held Harry’s hands and kissed the back of the hand before looking up to the soft green orbs. “I’m sorry for my action my behaviour towards you.” Severus sighed as he looked reached out and brushed his fingers thought the teen’s hair as he watched the boy fall a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius held Remus’ hand as the healer helped the wolf swallowed the red potion, there was a deep frown on the healer’s face as he looked though the scroll of injuries and the poisoning and he rubbed his head “Well someone has been poisoning you adding sliver to your wolf bane potion and I know you going to hate me but I am banding you from wolf bane, I don’t think your body can take it anymore.” Remus gasped and tried to sit up but groaned in pain and fell back against the pillows, too weak to protest as he looked up at the healer   
“Why?” He croaked   
“Wolf bane is poison itself, it poison the wolf to keep it in control to keep your human mind in control of the full moon but it is also killing it. This is why your changes are painful and both you and your wolf look sick. I’m sorry Remus but this is the best for you in the long run and I want you to be around your alpha just having in the room with you will start to make you feel better.” Remus groaned and rolled onto his side hiding his face into Sirius arms “Is there problem?” The man asked seeing Remus distressed   
“Remus Alpha attacked him when he was a boy he did more than bite him.” Sirius said as he looked up at the healer  
“Is he the alpha’s mate?”   
“Fenrir has a reputation for liking children.” Sirius said as Remus whispered “Remus spent rest of his life looking over his shoulder, it never helped when Dumbledore would send him out to the packs.” 

Fenrir arrived with Barty, the younger man moved towards a tall dark haired man. Severus smiled gently as he watched Barty walk closer to him, he could see scars on the younger man’s face and there was amber rings around Barty’s and he knew that Fenrir bite him. …Bloody wolf… He thought as he warped his arms around him “Severus.” He whispered softly as he nuzzled into chest   
“Hello Barty.” He smiled   
“Is my baby okay?” He asked looking up at the potion master   
“He is resting up, did our lord tell you what he has been up to with our boy?” Severus asked as the brown haired man   
“What has he done?” He asked pulling back to look at him with flashing amber eyes   
“He used a sex dream to impregnate our son.” Snape tells him with a dull look as Barty jaw dropped as he took another step back   
“W...What? I want to see my son now!” He snarled that made Severus flinch a little at the fangs dipping pass his lips.   
“Follow me.”   
“Hey pointy beak where is my pup!” Fenrir asked looking at them  
“You need to speak to his healer first.

Harry was asleep when Snape let Barty into the room the younger man stood there looking at the small frame of his son sleeping on the bed “He must be 15?” Barty whispered as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and see a couple of scars on his son’s bare shoulders he frowned as he touched the redish scars before letting his hands move to the boy’s hair   
“His birthday was last week.” Barty looked up and blinked at him  
“So he is 16?” He asked, the potion master nodded and saw the younger man sniff as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the side of his head “I’ve missed so much of my little one’s life I’ve been a bad mother.” He said   
“No you haven’t been. We were all pulled part from each other but we’re back together now, Barty we have our son back we have each other and we have our grandchild.” Severus smiled softly as he ran his fingers though Barty’s long hair   
“But will he want me? I’m a werewolf.” He said almost pouting. 

Snape let out a bark of laughter that woke Harry up as he leaned down and kissed the younger man on the lips “He had the biggest heart in the world, if he can love Remus then he can love you.” He smiled   
“I don’t care that you’re a werewolf?” Harry said making both men jump “If I can love dad for being a Death Eater who made my life hell for 6 years I think I can love you for being a werewolf and Death Eater.”   
“Severus made your life a living hell?” Barty asked as he turned his head to look at the tall dark haired man   
“I thought he was James’ kid.” 

Meanwhile…   
Sirius and the Healer known as Henry stood looking at Fenrir who was looking at them with a confused look. “What?” He growled at them as the men stood guarded around the bed, he could hear his pup make little whimpers behind them and he could also smell illness on the wolf   
“I need to ask you question Greyback.” Henry asked   
“Get on with it then?” The sliver haired wolf growled,   
“Did you bite Remus Lupin when he was a babe?” Henry asked eyeing the man up and down   
“Yes.”  
“Did you…sexual abuse him?” Henry said dully. The wolf raised an eye brow and looked between the pair of them before rubbing the back of his head   
“No? Why in Merlin’s name did you think that?” He asked   
“Because this is what Remus told me.” Sirius snarled at him. The sliver haired wolf shook his head and frowned deepen   
“The only thing I did was bite him after I found him hanging on for dear life in a park. He was attack by a rough wolf I was tacking. Bane he was beta whose wolf started to go insane it was my job out of the 4 elder wolves to hunt him down and put him down. But he attacked and murdered people most of them I had to turn.” He told them   
“I don’t believe you!” Sirius snarled, as the alpha wolf growled at him   
“I will give you my memory shall I? That rough wolf caused so many bloody problems for me.” He snarled as he pulled the memory out and put into a small bottle that Henry had.


	6. Chapter 6

….Memory….  
Fenrir had slice the rogue wolf arm, and now following the blood trail that was coming up close to populated area “Shit.” He thought as he heard screaming. He started to run faster towards the screams and the snarling until he come to a children’s park. The air smelt of blood, fear and pain he growled as he felt that the other wolf had ran off once again. 

That is when he heard sobbing as he walked up to the small broken figure laying on the playground floor. “Oh Merlin not another one.” He sighed as he walked over to the small boy “Shhhh it’s okay little one.” He whispered as he looked at the damages that was left on the boy. He really didn’t understand why the rogue would go after children, he saw that the child was losing lots of blood and he sighed as he lifted up the child’s arm and bite down on the skin. He then feed the child a healing potion to work with the bite to heal him “You will be okay little one.” He whispered as he stood up hearing shouts and yells coming from the path from the housing area. He sighed and turned towards where he could smell where the other wolf went.  
…..End of Memory…..

The memory was clear as day, as all four men watched Fenrir’s memory of that night Remus was attack by the other wolf. When the memory ended Remus and Sirius were shaken and stun while Henry walked back to Remus and started to do more spells on the wolf before frowning as he looked up at the other “Well the Ministry did a very poor job.” They all looked at him with confusion “Every wolf leave a trace of him or herself on the person they attack and they should have seen that they should have known that. But they must have covered it up because all those who survived saw your face and that must have been it…”  
“Henry!” Sirius yelled getting the man to stop rambling the healer blushed slightly and turned to face them and hummed   
“Sorry it’s this kind of thing that give us creatures bad names.” He hissed before going back to Remus and making sure he wasn’t to shaky up by what he saw  
“You’re a dark creature?” Sirius asked  
“Vampire for the last 50 years.” Henry said with a shrug. “My sire was a bite like the rogue wolf I guess he went a bit insane and attacked people. But mainly anyone who shared his blood line.” Henry said with a small bitter smile.

Week later…  
Barty was so sorry about his son, he wanted to protect his pup and it hurt him so much to leave his baby alone long but he couldn’t tell him that was living with Fenrir, and said alpha wolf had saved him from the kiss. He had been keeping a watchful eyes on Harry as he was stuck on bed rest they talked about the baby and the rest of Harry’s education. The he didn’t like that his Lord has knocked up his son he also didn’t like that someone had drugged Black to try to hurt Harry. He didn’t want to leave the teen on his own now that he found him but he didn’t want to smother the boy “If you want to spend time with dad I don’t mind.” Harry smiled at him   
“I…I don’t want to leave you alone.” He whispered  
“I’m not going anywhere mum, I’m stuck on bed rest I can’t even see how Remmy is doing.” He pouted, Barty chuckled and kissed Harry on the forehead  
“You care so much for everyone else.” He smiled as he cupped his cheek “I’m sure you can see him soon.” He stood up and made sure there was water and food for his pup “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Barty asked   
“Go and spend time with dad you two need it. God you never know it might put a smile on his sour face.” He chuckled  
“Well we will see.” The wolf said as he left the room.

It wasn’t long before Tom walked into the room looking around to see if he could see Barty “Is he gone?” Harry smiled at him   
“Mum has gone to have alone time with dad.” The teen said as Tom made his way over to Harry. The red eyed man grinned as he crawled onto the bed and curled up behind the teen holding him closely as he rubbed his hand over the bump while kissing Harry’s neck. The dark haired boy giggled at him before the Dark Lord looked down at him   
“The wizarding world had gone mad looking for you my sweet queen snake.” Harry held amused look on his face   
“Really?” He asked   
“Oh yes, they are going insane trying to figure out why your missing.” Tom smiled as he kissed along Harry’s jaw and then down his neck to his shoulder   
“Ummm maybe we should give a tip bit.” Harry shivered as the Dark Lord’s hand slide down to Harry’s thighs  
“Explain my lovely queen.” He whispered   
“Give them some information about what happen, you know pregnant and Dumbledore tried to have my baby killed making me run to the arms of my lover.” He purred happily at the attention that the Dark Lord was covering him with.  
“But you ran to a wizard friendly wolf pack.” The man said smiling as Harry looked back at him   
“Well I was running for my lie and by baby’s life.” Harry mumbled, Voldemort hummed and held him close.


End file.
